


American Woman

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is an American hero and icon. He deserves a reward for his patriotism and Emma Frost is determined to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Woman

** American Woman **

* * *

**AN: I got this idea from a story in the A+X series where Emma Frost teamed up with Captain America. During that story, Emma Frost had some very dirty thoughts about Captain America that the Stepford Cuckoos called her out on. I guess in some respects, this story documents the contents of those thoughts.**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men, Captain America, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains sexual content so if that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

_“Welcome to the Hellfire Club, Captain America.”_

This deep, seductive voice welcomed Steve Rogers into a very private, very intimate area of the Hellfire Club. It was an area few without deep pockets and even deeper influence could hope to travel. Officially, it was the exclusive VIP area. Unofficially, it was epicenter of the decadent indulgence offered by this exclusive club.

Steve Rogers, having exchanged his Captain America garb for his old World War II military uniform, entered this room as the voice had ordered. He was greeted by a sight that indulged every one of his senses in comfort. The room had no windows, ensuring perfect privacy. It was lit by an elaborate array of electronic candles and dimmed lights, creating a very sensual and intimate environment. He could also smell incense burning, giving the whole room a very potent and pleasing smell. This ambience was highlighted by an elaborate décor that included Victorian-style artwork, furniture, and amenities.

Central to this décor was a king-sized bed that looked fit for a palace. It was adorned in a gold-colored bed-spread and the finest white linins. It also had a special canopy with matching gold-colored curtains, giving an exceptionally royal ambiance. It almost seemed unbefitting of Captain America, the young man from a working class family in Brooklyn. But Steve couldn’t help but be enticed.

 _“Please…have a seat. Make yourself comfortable,”_ said the seductive voice.

Following this voice and all its enticing undertones, Steve Rogers made his way over to the bed and sat down. He didn’t quite remember how he ended up in this area. He remembered some friends of his taking him out for a night on the town. Somehow they ended up at this place called the Hellfire Club. It was a club that had a reputation for decadence and debauchery, something he didn’t usually partake in. But at some point, this incredibly seductive figure lured him away from the crowd and into this intimate setting.

As he sat on the bed and relaxed within this sensual ambiance, that seductive figure finally emerged from a bathroom attached to the room. Few women could’ve enticed Captain America into an intimate setting like this. One in particular was uniquely qualified for such a task.

“Hello Captain. My name is Emma Frost,” she greeted. “I’m an All-American woman with some uniquely American talents. And I’ll be your companion tonight.”

The man fell silent with awe at the sight of this woman. There were only so many women who had the skill and right to serve as Captain America’s companion. Emma Frost considered herself among those elite few.

As she stepped into the room, she made sure he got a perfect look of the specially selected attire she wore just for him. It was a special variation of Emma’s usual Hellfire Club attire. She still wore her white corset, which helped show off her surgically enhanced breasts in all the right ways. She also wore the typical revealing matching white thong and stockings. But what stood out for her and for the good Captain was the cape she wore, which had been replaced by an American flag. It created the perfectly sensual and uniquely patriotic look necessary to serve America’s greatest champion.

“Wow,” was all Steve could say.

“Just call me your personal Lady Liberty…at least for tonight,” said Emma seductively.

She did a few sensual poses, giving the good Captain time to scrutinize her beauty. She felt his eyes on every sensual curve of her body. It was enough to stir her own inner patriot, among other feelings. This wasn’t just any man admiring her. This was Captain America.

Feeling extra motivated, Emma casually made her way towards iconic man. She locked her gaze with his, enticing him more with every step she took. When she reached him, she playfully crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling her waist. She made sure her pelvis rubbed right up against his, ensuring his pants would feel very tight very soon. It was tempting in ways that tested a man’s restraint. Being Captain America, Steve Rogers showed his ability was better than most. He just leaned back on his arms, letting Emma do what she needed to do.

“You’ve served your country, your friends, and your fellow man with honor and dignity. That’s a rare commodity for any man, regardless of the country he serves,” Emma told him.

“I do my best,” Steve replied.

“And so many benefit because of it,” she continued. “A man of such valor and honor deserves to be rewarded. That’s what I’m here to do.”

Following the growing sensual energy between them, Emma leaned in and captured the American icon’s lips in a heated kiss. She also grinded her hips against his a bit, making his pants even tighter. Steve’s restraint finally gave way. He clutched the sheets behind him and let out a content moan as his tongue twirled with hers. The energy soon escalated to a point where he was ready to embrace his reward.

“As of this moment, I’m not just another stripper tasked with catering to a VIP,” said Emma. “You’re more than a VIP. For an honorable man such as you, there will be no money, no tips, and no lurid negotiations. I’m doing this out of sheer patriotic duty, thereby nullifying the traditional rules of propriety for the Hellfire Club.”

“Will that get you in trouble?” he asked her.

“Not in a way I care to worry about. You shouldn’t worry either. You’re Captain America. Somebody needs to do this for you. Since I’m the best at what I do, it might as well be me.”

Emma then showed some aggressive intent, grabbing him by the collar and holding him close so that her seductive gaze was the only thing he saw.

“For the rest of the night, your pleasure is my top priority,” said Emma intently. “I’m going to give you the greatest, all-American lap dance that you’ve ever had. Then, I’m going to give you the greatest, all-American sex that you’ve ever had. Together, we’re going to exercise the liberty that America stands for in its purest form!”

“That’s a bold statement, ma’am. America, as you know, has very high standards,” said Steve, sharing in the intimate spirit.

“There’s nothing bold about it. I’m a true American woman. I know how to exceed those standards in every conceivable way. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

“Please do, ma’am. I can’t deny I’m _very_ curious.”

Emma Frost had both his attention and his arousal. She could already feel it in the form of a growing hardness in his pants. She dared to be the woman who would satisfy Captain America. Being an American woman, she rose to the challenge.

She commenced this act of lurid patriotism, giving him one last sensual kiss before slipping off his lap. Now standing before him again, Emma made sure he had a full view of her body. With Steve’s gaze now locked on her, she snapped her fingers to start the special stereo system that had been built into a nearby dresser. It began playing a deep, intimate tune that she could dance to. Fittingly enough, it was a remix of the song, “American Woman,” by the Guess Who.

As the song played, Emma danced and swayed her body. Every movement and motion was deeply erotic, showing an uncanny sensuality that that few women could hope to match. She swayed her hips, shook her ass, and bent over so that he could look right down her abundant cleavage. She also turned around so that he could get a nice look at her butt, tempting and tantalizing him with every movement. It definitely aroused him, but the idea of Captain America admiring her body helped arouse her as well.

This arousal prompted Emma to start stripping for her very important client. She leaned over so that he could admire her cleavage again. The smiled on his face showed that he liked what he saw. She smiled back in a very erotic manner as she reached behind and undid the ties to the corset, letting it fall right off her so that her amble beasts could hang free. The smile on Steve Rogers’ face widened at the sight of her exposed upper body, adding to the growing arousal between them.

“What say you, Captain? Are my breasts up to your high American standards?” said Emma teasingly.

“Well I can’t speak for all of America, but I can say without question they’re beautiful,” said Steve, still as polite as Captain America was expected to be.

“Coming from you, that makes me feel so proud…amongst other feelings.”

His admiration nurtured Emma’s motivation. She kept dancing to the song, playfully squeezing and caressing her breasts. The lustful gaze of Captain America made her all too eager to give this man an even greater show.

After letting him admire her breasts for a bit, Emma turned around and let him focus on her ass again. This time, she moved in a little closer so that he could watch it sway and gyrate to the rhythm. As it moved, she leaned back and let her butt make contact with his pelvis. She felt in his pants the growing hardness from his manhood. Emma let herself grind against it a bit harder, adding to his arousal and hers. She made sure she was extra thorough. This was Captain America. He deserved better, even from strippers.

“Now it’s time you assess my ass,” said Emma. “Go on. Take my panties off.”

“Is that…allowed?” said Steve, very much tempted by such an offer.

“Only if granted permission,” she answered. “And that’s exactly what I’m giving you. Now then…would you?”

“If that’s what you want, ma’am.”

His manners were impeccable, even in the presence of a stripper. Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she adjusted her hips so that he had the perfect view of her ass. Then, just as she requested, he grasped the sides of her revealing white thong and slid it off. She even wiggled her hips a little to help him get it off, still putting on a show as the music kept playing.

Now facing her fully exposed ass, Captain America just sat and marveled at her beauty. He found himself reaching out to grasp it, holding her heart-shaped butt as it moved to the music. Emma purred playfully at his grip. It also allowed him to make his assessment.

“Wow. Your ass is…astonishing,” said Steve.

“As it should be for Captain America,” said Emma. “Now relax let yourself enjoy this all-American ass.”

Emma snapped her fingers again to begin a new song. This one had a faster, more intense rhythm. As the beat began, she resumed her dancing. This time, she moved faster and with more energy than before. She shook her hips and leaned back, making sure she was close enough to feel her body heat. Once the music established the rhythm, she got more energetic.

“Feeling more _patriotic_ , Captain?” she asked playfully.

Steve barely had time to answer. While admiring her performance, Emma undid the clasp holding the American flag style cape she was wearing. In a theatric display, she used it as a prop of sorts, waving it around her exposed body. It gave Captain America a stunning view of her naked features, the flag adding a fitting theme of sorts to her performance.

After doing a quick routine with it, Emma casually draped the flag around Steve like a robe. Now nothing shrouded the view of her naked body. Wearing only her thigh-high stockings, she decided to get more physical.

“Lean back,” ordered Emma.

Steve didn’t even get a chance to agree. He ended up doing as she asked, not getting a chance to exercise his manners this time. Emma loomed over him, her ample breasts right in his face while she gazed down at him with seductive intent. With the cape/flag still draped around his shoulders, she shoved his faced between her breasts while she let her body grind up against his. It officially began the more intimate parts of the show and Steve was all too happy to enjoy the show.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever had a lap dance before, but trust me. You’ve never had one like _this_ ,” said Emma strongly.

The music kept playing and Emma kept dancing, becoming more aggressive and physical with her actions. With Steve now leaning back on his arms again, she jumped up onto his lap and straddled his waist. She kept his face securely between her breasts while grinding her pelvis against his hips. She heard him moan as he shook his head between her fleshy orbs. She even felt him kiss around her cleavage, allowing Emma to share in the fun as well. However, she didn’t allow herself to get too distracted. She still had a job to do.

After letting him indulge in her breasts, Emma pulled back and turned around so that her butt now pressed right up against his pelvis. She then bounced and swayed her body to the heated rhythm of the music, moving up and down the seams of his pants. There was now a noticeable bulge, one that pressed up against her flesh with every movement.

With every erotic display, Steve wanted her even more. Were he any other patron at any other strip club, this would be as far as she could take this show. But this was Captain America and she was Emma Frost. She was ready to take it further.

She kept on dancing until the song ended. She then eased up on her physical gestures and stood over him again. She allowed Steve to catch his breath and admire her naked beauty for a moment. Then, she got back onto his lap, straddling his pelvis again and holding onto the collar of his uniform.

“Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?” said Emma teasingly.

“Is that a rhetorical question, ma’am?” said Steve with a grin.

“You’ve been hanging around Tony Stark for too long.”

“Well what would he do at this point in the show?”

“He never would’ve kept his pants on for this long. That’s why you deserve better, Captain,” she said proudly. “Now assuming it isn’t just me, let’s get you out of that itchy uniform.”

Emma went to work, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the tight-fitting wife-beater underneath. Steve, ever the gentleman, willingly obliged her. He then raised his arms so that she could remove the, fully exposing his perfectly-cut upper body. As soon as Emma got a glimpse of Captain America’s shirtless form, her own arousal caught up with her.

“By Lady Liberty’s panties…you’re a testament to America’s beauty, Captain,” she said.

“The feeling is mutual, ma’am,” replied Steve.

“I may need a moment to _admire_ such beauty.”

“Take all the time you need,” he told her.

Fueled by growing arousal, Emma pushed Steve back so that he was lying flat on the bed. She then snapped her fingers again to start a new song on the stereo. This time a softer, jazzier melody played. It set a much deeper, more intimate tone and Emma took full advantage of it.

She practically attacked Steve’s upper body with her lips, smothering him with lustful gestures that fueled a growing heat between them. She kissed down his neck and pawed his well-cut chest. Being in peak physical condition, his body was a testament to male beauty. Every muscle was so perfectly toned. Every inch of his skin was so smooth and warm. Emma let herself go a bit wild, kissing and tasting his manly flesh. She even got a little playful, pinching his nipples and licking between the sinews of his muscles. These were the kinds of gestures she didn’t share with men who didn’t exceedingly compensate her in return. But this man was special and she yearned to taste more.

The line between a lap dance and foreplay soon disappeared. Tasting Steve Rogers’ flesh only heightened her appetite for him. After thoroughly exploring his upper body, she steadily worked her way down. She continued making a spectacle of it, swaying her body to the music. After kissing over his rock-hard abs, she reached the lingering bulge in his pants. By now, it had to be unbearable. She could sense in Steve some discomfort in keeping them on for this long.

“I see you brought your own _Washington Monument_ with you,” Emma teased while clutching the bulge. “Allow me to pay tribute.”

“Please do,” said Steve playfully.

Emma licked around his abdomen and gaze up at him seductively as she undid his belt buckle. She then grabbed the sides and gave his pants a hard tug. Steve lifted his hips a bit to help her. She fumbled with them a bit due to the size of the bulge. But as soon as his throbbing manhood was free, it stood fully erect before her.

“Wow. A monument indeed!” said Emma.

Being Captain America, his endowment shouldn’t have surprised her, but it did anyways. Being in peak physical condition also meant being proportionally hung. The length and girth of his penis was well above-average, perfectly shaped and perfectly molded. If Emma could’ve created the perfect dick, this would be it.

As she did with his upper body, Emma gave the same hungry affection to Captain America’s manhood. She kissed and caressed his hardened shaft, stroking and licking along his impressive length. Steve moaned in contentment at her affectionate touching. Then, while still gazing up at him with burning lust, Emma engulfed his dick in her mouth completely.

“Ohhh ma’am…that feels good,” moaned Steve.

“Mmm…please darling, call me Emma,” she told him.

Encouraged by his moans, Emma proceeded to give this American icon man the best blowjob she had ever given a man. She employed every ounce of skill that a woman could learn at the Hellfire Club. She suckled and slurped along his hardened shaft, her head bobbing up and down as she took his length inside her. His size tested the strength of her jaw and her gag reflex, but Emma pushed her limits to ensure this man got the pleasure he deserved.

Steve’s content moans continued. As she sucked him off, Emma also squeezed and stroked his shaft. At one point, he grasped the side of Emma’s head and ran his hands through her long blond hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, trusting her to get the job done. She had no intention of undermining that trust, but she also had no intention of ignoring her own arousal.

While Steve enjoyed her skilled sucking, Emma reached between her legs and fondled her pussy. As with her oral sex skills, she was very thorough, shoving her fingers into her folds and rubbing around her clit. Her womanhood was soon dripping wet with arousal, so much so that she almost brought herself to orgasm. Giving this man a lap dance had filled her with such lust and Emma was going to exercise it in every possible way.

As her arousal escalated, Steve neared an orgasm as well. His grip on her head tightened and his moans turned into labored grunts. Emma could feel the veins in his cock throbbing in her mouth. This was usually the point where she stopped and made the man beg for her to finish. However, this was Captain America. She chose a very different approach with him.

“Ma’am…Emma…I’m getting close,” grunted Steve through his grunts.

“Mmm…I can feel it,” said Emma, now stroking his cock harder. “Would you like to cum on my tits? Or would you like me to swallow every last drop?”

“I…” he began.

But he didn’t get a chance to finish. Emma rose up and shoved his cock between her large breasts, mashing them together and making for a much tighter fit. It effectively sent Steve to the brink, leaving the choice up to Emma.

“It’s okay. I’ll figure it out,” she purred.

Now employing the full force of her surgically enhanced breasts, she worked his cock between them in an extra-hard titty fuck. His member slid smoothly between her fleshy orbs, tensing and twitching as he prepared for his release. Emma knew the subtleties of the male orgasm very well. So when she sensed he crossed that special threshold, she ceased her movements and let Captain America enjoy this special brand of liberty.

“Ohhh Emma!” Steve moaned.

White hot pleasure shot through him as the full force of his orgasm washed over him. He closed his eyes and jerked his head back as he released a thick load of his manly fluid. Emma made sure it shot out right into her mouth, allowing her to catch most of it. However, she let some of it dribble down her chin and onto her breasts, creating a messy yet erotic spectacle for the both of them.

The sheer volume of his load surprised even him. It had been a while since he got intimate with a woman and none of those women had the skills or endowments of Emma Frost. She made sure he enjoyed every moment of his release, using her breasts to milk him for every last drop. Once the ecstasy passed, she released him and let him catch his breath. Streams of his cum still dripped down her chin and breasts. When he finally opened his eyes, she playfully gathered it up with her fingers and licked it up, making sure none of it went to waste.

“Delicious,” purred Emma. “You needed that. I’m guessing it’s been a while.”

“I’ve…been busy,” said Steve, still somewhat breathless.

“You’re Captain America. That in and of itself is a perfectly legitimate excuse,” said Emma. “That just means I’ll have to work even harder to compensate.”

While Steve caught his breath, Emma finished removing the rest of his pants, having left them partially on in her impatience to start pleasing him. He lifted his legs slightly so that she could pull them off, along with his boots and socks. Now fully nude, the all-American icon looked quite content, having just received a blowjob from Emma Frost. However, neither of them could say they were satisfied just yet.

Emma, having worked up plenty of arousal, craved this man’s touch. Looking at him with predatory lust, she crawled on top of him and caressed his face with both hands. He was still dazed after his climax, but he wanted more and so did she. Being Captain America, he had both the will and the ability to do so.

“The show may be over, Captain. But the fun is just beginning!” said Emma intently. “No more dancing. No more teasing. Now…we’re going to have sex, plain and simple.”

“Sounds like fun – nice simple fun,” said Steve, fully engrossed in her gaze.

“It also means that you can stop being so damn polite. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you more than you want to fuck me. That means you now have the leverage. I hereby give you complete consent to use it as you see fit.”

She made it sound so official. She even sealed it with a deep, powerful kiss that communicated to Steve just how much she wanted him. He got the message. Now drunk on the pleasure this woman had given him, Captain America’s lingering restraint melted away. With this beautiful woman’s permission, he finally gave into his lustful inclinations.

Instinct took over. Having been a spectator long enough, Steve wrapped his powerful arms around Emma and aggressively kissed back. He let his hands roam wildly around her naked body, feeling along her hips and butt, evoking deep purrs of contentment from Emma. Sensing the extent of her desire, his sense of duty kicked in. Even in a state of intense lust, Captain America still had a sense of duty.

“On your back,” he told her.

Without saying a word, they rolled over so that now Emma was lying in the center of the bed with the imposing man hovering over top of her. Now it was her turn to enjoy the show. She watched him as he hungrily kissed down her neck and over her breasts, groping and fondling her naked flesh every step of the way.

He moved quickly, like a soldier on a mission, making his way down her torso and onto her thighs. Showing off his superhuman strength, he easily elevated her hips with one hand and removed one of her thigh-high stockings. He made sure he trailed his lips down every inch of newly exposed flesh, even giving her toes a playful kiss, which evoked another purr from Emma. He then did the same with the other thigh, removing the stocking completely so that she was now as exposed as him. Having tasted so much of her flesh, Steve eyed the wet heat between her legs.

“Since you were so kind to me, it’s only fair that I return the favor,” he said. “Anything less would be un- _American_.”

Continuing his mission, the proud soldier pushed Emma’s thighs apart. He then grabbed her by the hips and lifted her pelvis up to his face where he smothered her womanhood with his lips.

“Oohhh Cap! God bless America, indeed!” exclaimed Emma.

Her knees bent and her toes curled as she felt his lips and tongue on her outer folds. He might not be an expert in the intricate details of female anatomy, but what he lacked in knowledge he made up for with sheer intensity. Steve Rogers was every bit as dedicated to pleasuring a woman as he was to shutting down a Hydra base. He slithered his tongue up and down her wet slit, paying special attention to her swollen clit. Her sharp gasps and blissful moans let him know he was achieving his mission.

As Steve gorged on Emma’s pussy, he made sure he was ready for more ecstasy as well. He shifted her body slightly so that her thighs now rested over his shoulders. This freed up one of his hands, which he used to rub his still-sensitive penis into becoming hard again. The effects of the Super Soldier Serum once again showed their worth. In the same way he recovered quickly from injury, he recovered quickly to become fully erect again. It was a good thing too because it didn’t take long to bring Emma to the brink of orgasm.

“Tell me when you’re ready, Emma,” said Steve.

“Darling…I’ve been ready,” said Emma intently.

“Want me to keep eating you out?”

“No,” she said definitively. “I want you to stick your star-spangled dick into my pussy. I want to feel it inside me when I cum!”

Her demands were simple and Steve gladly obliged. He set Emma’s hips back down on the bed. Her legs remained hitched over his shoulders, keeping her thighs nice and spread. The legendary soldier then positioned himself over this beautiful woman. Now propped on his knees, he guided his rigid manhood to her wet entrance. The outer folds of her womanhood were fully engorged, soaked by the potent mix of her burning arousal and his oral stimulation. As soon as their bodies were perfectly aligned, Captain America drove his hips forward and entered her.

Hot, intimate sensations followed as their flesh merged. Steve’s member slid smoothly into Emma’s intimate depths, his impressive endowment stretching her inner muscles in all the right ways. For a brief moment, they just soaked in this feeling. Then, the decorated soldier continued his mission and began moving his hips, sliding and slithering his penis within the tight folds of her vagina. More sensations followed. And as they coursed through Emma’s body, it finally sank in. She was really doing it. She was having sex with Captain America.

“Ooh sweet liberty!” gasped Emma.

“Mmm…liberty indeed,” grunted Steve.

This powerful realization was almost as exhilarating as the act itself. This wasn’t just any man she was having sex with. This was Captain America. The thought alone ignited passions within Emma Frost that she had not felt with any other man. These passions carried over into their sex.

While Steve remained focused and determined in his movements, Emma abandoned whatever sliver of restraint she had and went wild with passion. She was loud and vocal with her moaning, grasping the sheets of the bed and arching her body in a fit of chaotic lust. It was another spectacle in itself, an elaborately erotic display of theatrics. It tested Steve’s focus, forcing him to adjust his body in order to maintain the rhythm. Being Captain America, he rose to the challenge.

He soon found himself right on top of her, her legs hooked securely around his waist with the balls of her feet digging into his lower back. Using his powerful legs, he worked his body up and down Emma’s, pumping his dick within her pussy at steady and thorough pace. His dedication and efforts quickly paid off.

“Yes! Ooh Captain! I…I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Emma cried out.

Steve just watched with unflinching focus. Holding onto her hips and steadying his hips while the beautiful woman under him writhed with anticipation at her coming release. She ended up grabbing onto his shoulders and digging her perfectly manicured nails into his skin as her body was rocked with waves of orgasmic sensations. Her inner muscles tensed and her whole body contorted, locked in a special state of ecstasy. Emma remained in this state as these waves of pleasure surged through her body. Then, a feeling of satisfied bliss set in as her body relaxed.

“Wow. Freedom never felt so damn good,” said Emma breathlessly.

“It never looked so good either,” said Steve.

She smiled as he caressed her face, admiring the beauty of her satisfied expression. The admiration of Captain America had an extra special connotation. Emma dared to let herself be reckless and free with this man. The end result was an incredibly erotic show and incredibly satisfying sex.

“You do know it’s not over, right?” she said half-teasingly.

“I didn’t want to assume,” he replied.

“Assume only that you still have my consent to keep fucking me. I know you want more. I want it too. So let freedom ring and let it ring however we damn well please!”

Emma, still with a firm grip on his shoulders, pulled Steve into another heated kiss. It helped communicate her lustful passion, even as the effects of her orgasm lingered. It also helped get the dutiful soldier into the spirit. She wanted to freely indulge with him in this feeling and trusted him to exercise that freedom responsibly.

As soon as their lips parted, Captain America began enjoying that freedom. He withdrew his dick from her pussy briefly and rose back into an upright position. He then transferred his grip to her ankles and pushed her legs apart so that they were spread even wider than before, testing Emma’s flexibility. Now with a new set of mission objectives, Steve Rogers thrust his manhood back into Emma’s folds and began humping.

“Yes! Oh…oh yes! Just like this! Fuck me like this!” exclaimed Emma.

Hot sensations and chaotic passions now guided them both. Steve’s movements were harder and more fervent than. No longer intent on returning any favors, he focused on his own pursuit of happiness in having sex with Emma Frost. Emma didn’t mind the harder movements in the slightest. Being so skilled in the art of sex, her capacity for pleasure was pretty high. One good orgasm was hardly sufficient. She craved more and Captain America could give it to her as few men could.

Under these harder movements, Emma’s body rocked along with the bed. Her large breasts bounced as well and she began rubbing them accordingly. She even supplemented Steve’s movements, lifting her hips and tensing her inner muscles in conjunction with each thrust. It made the bed rock even harder, ruffling the sheets and filling the room with a symphony of sexual sounds. With this freedom to exercise their passions, the feeling quickly escalated.

In a focused effort to seize this feeling, the strong soldier showed off his strength again, grabbing Emma by the hips and flipping her over so that she was on her hands and knees. His strength once again impressed her. Now thrusting into her doggy style, his pelvis smacked against her perfectly shaped ass with a force that rocked the bed even harder. Emma, now clenching the sheets again and arching her back at just the right angle, matched his strength with her sexual energy. This coordinated effort allowed Steve to near another orgasm much quicker than he expected.

“Emma…getting close again. Getting…real close!” grunted Steve.

“Go on. Do it inside me. Fill me with your sweet, American cum!” urged Emma.

Both hands were now firmly planted on her butt as he pumped his cock within her pussy with greater fervor, pushing himself to the brink again. When he felt that same white-hot sensation he felt earlier, he leaned over and squeezed Emma’s breasts as he released another load of his manly fluid. It wasn’t as big as his first release, but was still every bit as pleasurable.

The feeling of his hot fluid inside her vagina further fueled Emma’s chaotic passions. She was a deviant personality in a deviant world. Yet here she was, having sex with the ultimate paragon of American virtue. Something about that felt so fitting. As she embraced this feeling, she rose up and leaned back so that she could capture Steve Rogers’ lips again. It helped kept the passion flowing, as there was still plenty to vent.

“Mmm…it feels good. So nice and warm inside me,” purred Emma. “I want more.”

“Want or need?” said Steve, still catching his breath.

“Does it matter?”

“No,” he said definitively.

They kissed more, still flushed with the energy and desire to indulge in more sex. It was an energy they sought to vent in every way they could. Steve and Emma abandoned any sense of rules and restraint, focusing only on sharing this experience and maximizing the pleasure it brought. They wildly kissed and groped each other’s naked flesh, which now glistened with sweat in the dim lighting. All the kissing and touching helped Steve become hard again in another impressive feat of recovery. It was a talent few men had and Emma made sure he put it to good use.

Now guided only by their liberal passions, Steve Rogers and Emma Frost unleashed their desires on one another. It fueled the kind of wild and chaotic sex that felt befitting of true liberty. They kept rocking the bed and messing up the sheets, going at it from whatever positions the lustful chaos allowed. At some point in the chaos, Emma was lying on her side at one point with Steve lying right behind her, thrusting into her while holding one of her legs up. At another point, she was on top of him riding his cock while facing away, allowing him to admire her ass as it bounced along his length. At another, Steve was actually standing up in the center of the bed holding Emma up in his powerful arms, bouncing her up and down his dick while she clung to him with her legs.

They soon lost track of how many positions they tried. They also lost track of their orgasms. Emma demonstrated her own superhuman abilities, showing an uncanny ability to climax multiple times in quick succession. It was an ability that helped make her one of the most skilled companions of the Hellfire Club, but few men gave her the opportunity to flex that ability. Between this ability and the superhuman endurance of Captain America, they indulged their carnal appetites as few could. The skill and determination of America’s best soldier mixed perfectly with the talent and ability of the Hellfire Club’s best companion.

This passionate, chaotic outburst of sexual energy pushed Steve and Emma to the limits of their endurance. The music had long since stopped playing. A layer of sweat covered their naked bodies as fatigue set in. They had since slowed the rhythm of their humping. Their passions craved one more release, but their bodies made achieving it a challenge. But once again, Steve Rogers and Emma Frost rose to the challenge.

“So…so close. One more, Captain. Just…one more,” said Emma, her voice strained by so much exertion. “Can you…hold on?”

“I…I can. I’m close too, but I…I can,” said Steve, his words nearly as strained.

“Then let’s…share this one…together.”

This time, they would both have to focus and make the effort. Steve sat in an upright position in the center of the bed. Emma was in a similar position, both her legs draped over his waist while she held onto his shoulders. With both feet planted firmly on the bed, Emma rocked her body against his, gliding her pussy along the length of his cock. Steve guided her every motion, his hand securely on her butt while his powerful arms complemented her movements.

It was a perfect balance of lust and passion. Their naked flesh clashed and grinded together in an intimate heat, their gazes remaining locked on one another. In each other’s eyes, Steve and Emma saw a focused intent to complete this feeling. They couldn’t achieve the pleasure they sought alone. They needed each other. And together, they embraced it.

When that final rush of sensations hit, it created a perfect convergence of ecstasy. Their bodies froze as they clung to one another in their strongest embrace yet. Emma felt her toes curl and her core tense as the heat of one final orgasm surged through her. Steve felt his muscles tense as he clung to this woman, holding on as he released one last load of fluid inside her depths. Their eyes never diverted from one another. Every labored breath and blissful grunt echoed between them, communicating the pleasure they experienced.

Finally, their passionate energy had been expended. A feeling of content satisfaction took over. And within that satisfaction, Steve and Emma shared one last intimate kiss. Their bodies now spent, she rose up off him and lay down with him on the bed. She remained within his powerful arms, curled up next to him while they shared in the wondrous satisfaction of their sex. Emma, now resting her head on Captain America’s chest, let out a content sigh as they shared in this feeling.

“God bless America,” said Emma with a dazed smile.

“God bless women like you, Emma Frost,” said Steve.

“I’m glad I could be your reward for serving your country.”

“I don’t care for rewards, especially when it comes to duty. I’ll gladly settle for a passionate night in bed with a true American woman.”

Emma smiled proudly and gave him another kiss. Steve smiled back and kept holding her in his arms, cherishing this rare moment of peace. What started as reckless indulgence became a profoundly intimate experience. It was a true exercise in freedom. For an American icon and an American woman, it couldn’t have been more fitting.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
